


Hatred

by orenjaes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hatred, Short & Sweet, University, day6 fanfiction, jaeday6, jaexreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjaes/pseuds/orenjaes
Summary: Brielle Choi is a transferee in a high class university named Sunrise University. She's hoping that in this university she'll make it to see her ideal man-- tall, skinny, fair skin, and wearing a spec that makes him a head turner.Until she met Jae Park. Jae Park possesses all of those characteristics. But Park Jae is a bad boy, bully, and the pervert of their school.Will Brielle consider Jae Park as her Ideal Man even though he's a BAD BOY, BULLY, AND A PERVERT?





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start this scenario with the typical university short story counting with tumblr-is-slash-cliche starring you, Jae, and the rest members of DAY6.
> 
> [ Expect lot of typographical and grammatical error ]

 

The electric feeling that send down to my spine. And sweats that pouring continuously on my face— these are some of the spectacular feeling I am feeling now, because I, myself holding a letter from Sunrise University— _my ideal, my place, my euphoria._

 

It's been a month since I took the entrance exam at Sunrise University. T'was really a thrilling experience for me, because in the vicinity you'll see Gucci babes,  High class gals, and semi-hollywood guys—in all short—bunch of heirs and spares.

 

So basically, I took the entrance exam for like a few months ago. I took it not because it's my ideal place to gain intellect, but because I want to cross my lane with my ideal type— a man that is tall, skinny, having a fair skin, and wearing a spec. I know this is so cliche, but I'm so desperate to catch up my ideal man that I want to live with.

 

I gently opened the letter and there's a printed name of mine and in the upper right corner there's a stamp of  " _Passed_."

 

I freaked out.

 

 _I._ _FREAKING. PASSED. IT._

 

I run to my room and aggressively throw myself to the bed. I freaking passed it and I'll be part of the Sunrise University! I covered my face with pillow having the thought bubbling inside my head.

 

I called my friend Olive—who's one of the Gucci babes of Sunrise University—to announce the news and she picked it up right away!!

 

 " _Hey Olive, guess what?!!!_ " I asked.

 

 " _Hmm, you already found that ideal man of your life?_ " She answered.

 

 " _Maybe yes? Maybe no? Soon?_ "

 

 " _Spill the tea I guess?_ "

 

  _"I PASSED IT!!!"_ I screamed out loud.

 

 " _OMO SUNRISE UNIVERSITY? LIKE, REALLY??!!_ "

 

 " _AHUH!!!!_ " I answered while jumping knowing that she wouldn’t see me anyway.

 

" _OWEMJI!!! I'm so happy for you girl!!!_ " She stated and I can feel the excitement in her angelic voice.

 

We've talked a lot of stuff before we finally ended the call. It's really precious to have a friend to share what you have and what you are. And it's really a big relief for me that I have one, _Olive_.

 

I took a glimpse into the letter again and there's this date stated that I have to enter the class 3 days from now and I can't wait though.

 

I went to a school stuffs store to shop those must things I'll be needing 3 days from now. I bought at least 2 binders to write with.

 

3 days from now on, I'll be busy searching for my ideal man and it's driving me real insane!!! So as soon as possible, I erased the thought ruining my sanity.

 

After the shopping spree, my peds brought me to a cafeteria to buy some caffeinated tea.

 

When it's my turn to speak out my order there's this guy took my place. In all short, he freaking overtake me, on queue!

 

 "HEY?! ARE YOU A DUMB?!" I shouted at him.

 

He squirmed right in front of  my face. I almost got frozen out of nowhere. He... he... he is exactly look like with my ideal man.

 

_Tall._

_Skinny._

_Fair skin._

_Wearing spectacle._

 

My words left me hanging. _Oh, Jesus!_

 

We're facing each other. I'm hella dumbfounded where I stand and there he is showing of his inexpressive face.

 

 "Excuse me?" He mouthed. "Did you just called me a dumb?" he continued.

 

I need my words to come back, real quick!

 

 "a..aahhh.."

 

 "What?!"

 

I've collected all the courage, because I have to speak out. "Yes!" _Oh, Lord_. "Y-yes, I just called you a dumb!" I love my life, let me live!

 

 "YOU FREAKING OVERTAKE ME!!! I'M ON A QUEUE CAN'T YOU SEE?! AND YOU! YOU FREAKING JACKASS TOOK MY PLACE?! HUH?! GET A GRIP YOU DUMBASS!" I said— shouting at him.

 

He glared at me— a deadly glance to be exact.

 

 "Are you done?" He said and then he looked away. "Hey, Guard! Kindly throw this rusty trash out of my cafeteria."

 

My ears moved.

 

_My cafeteria._

 

He freaking owns the cafeteria!

 

My knees went jelly. _Oh, shit! What a shame, Brielle!_


End file.
